


Sanvers Big Bang 2020 - Artwork

by promakos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promakos/pseuds/promakos
Summary: Artwork for the Sanvers Big Bang 2020Illustration for the fic "Rose Blood" by TJ/@sanvalance
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Sanvers Big Bang 2020 - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is the for the lovely fic"Rose Blood" by TJ/@sanvalance
> 
> I decided to illustrate two scenes from the snippets you sent me, I hope it does justice to your fic!  
  
---


End file.
